hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Privateers Relations
Originally the Miners and processing staff for the work shafts that stretch far below the Colony during the pre-catacysm era, today the Raven Privateers are a prospering lively people, focussed around their ports and the many ships they live upon. Their daily lives consisting of mainly personal ventures on top of any duties they carry out in the port homes or aboard the ships they serve, they are a culture always on the look out for adventure and profit, their lifestyles an expression of themselves. This does not mean however their lives have always been safe contented ones, others have often found discord with the Raven privateers way of life, and as such they have often had pause to head to war with other cultures that seek to dominate or oppress them as a people. These actions have left their mark on the privateers as well as their opinions of the cultures in question. A Quick Overview Hive-Sec: Thorough bred warriorhood lead by the oldest of their number. Completely focussed on war and the persecution of the mutant kind. Honourable types, but strung abit too tight sometimes Mech-Corp: Uptight ground pounders with good techs and crafters. Incredibly arrogant leaders, but the lower lot seem decent enough. Generally to be suspicious off when dealing with the upper lot in anything. The Lost: Family bound nomand scavengers that have shown themselves to be honest traders. Generally quite closed off and some residual tension with us, but can be amicable company. Detailed Relations Hive-Sec Located to the South east and far east of the home ports, the warrior hood of Hive-Sec are descendants from the old colonial defence troopers that once prowled the ruins above and the tunnels below on their war like cutters. Their every moment seems consumed with the prepartion for war and the actions it entails, with their daily lives purely built around the advancement of their martial might in combatting the mutant kind that infest the ruins and the tunnels. The few major encounters between the Home ports and Bands of Hive-Sec warriors have been mainly positive for us, our own Black-coats from the armada forming somewhat of a camaraderie with them due to our shared hatred of the mutants. Summary: A martial warrior hood that focus solely on their martial advancement and the destruction of the mutant kind. Honest warriors if abit highly strung. Mech-Corp Located to the South of the Home ports in their great manufacturing dome where they make their home, the Mech-Corp are a society split between those that do have and those that don't. The Uppers have access to the wealth and power made off of the backs of the lowers, and this split between the classes as well as the Uppers; as the Privateers call them, arrogance has left contacts between with us somewhat strained, especially after early contact ended with Raven privateer deaths. In general the Lowers are well liked by the privateers and as a whole they are view as good crafters, but but the average privateer, the mech corp are not well liked. Summary: Good crafters, but the Uppers are viewed as Arrogant, whilst the Lowers are well liked by the privateers. As a whole the mech-corp aren't well trusted and are generally viewed with suspicion. The Lost Located to the far west of the home ports, the lost are a family centric culture that spend most of their time travelling through the ruins with their immediate kin. Each member of the families carries out a role for their family, whilst helping carry their loads as a whole, with the eldest acting as the leader of the family. Accordingly they make use of their nomadic wonderings to salvage rare technologies from amongst the ruins, to then sell on to traders for supplies or resources. Previous encounters between roving bands of Privateers and wondering families of the lost have been mainly positive; the lost being honest traders and good scavengers, despite residual tensions from past miscommunications which almost led to war between our cultures. Summary: Isolationist nomads built up around their immediate families, good scavengers and honest traders, though some residual tensions To Faction Relations To Raven Privateers